The present invention is directed to a novel device for supporting a fractured immobilized arm which permits the arm to be placed in the optimum position to permit both rapid restoration of function to the whole patient as well as to the terminal portion of the injured arm.
On numerous occasions, doctors have been frustrated at the end result of a fractured forearm or other part of the arm that either failed or is unnecessarily delayed in regaining full recovery because of the dependent edema and its sequelae. The economic loss to the patient is immense. They not only have a physical impediment prohibitive of returning to a useful occupational level, but encounter the added expenses of physiotherapy, additional functional splinting, etc. In order to avoid these disastrous complications, the treatment prescribed by doctors is to maintain elevation of the injured part, preferably above the level of the heart until the period of swelling, cast pressure necessary to maintain reduction, and accute inflammatory changes, have subsided. The joints of the hand are extremely sensitive and severely impaired by the slightest amount of swelling. Patients often find it difficult to carry the arm up in the air, and frequently fail to understand the implications of not doing so and often experience shoulder problems if they do. At the present time, the art has not produced any popular, universally recognized splint to supplement the fracture care of the upper extremities and assist in avoiding the tragic consequences referred to above. In the prior art, there are a number of upper arm support devices which are primarily designed for definitive fracture reduction and care. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,297, issued to F. B. Brown in 1918 entitled "Arm and Shoulder Brace", U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,630, issued to R. D. Maddox in 1920 and entitled "Arm Abduction Splint", U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,733 issued to E. B. Williams in 1976 and entitled "Arm Support", U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,328, issued to J. R. Siebrandt in 1935 entitled "Surgical Splint Appliance", U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,283, issued to E. E. Longfellow in 1940 entitled "Splint", U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,566, issued to R. Anderson in 1943 entitled "Clavicle Splint", U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,987, issued to J. J. Ettinger in 1933 entitled "Surgical Splint", U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,118, issued to J. J. Ettinger in 1934 entitled "Surgical Splint", and U.S. Pat. No. 890,842, issued to R. H. Cheatham entitled "Clavicular Apparatus". Thus, it will be seen that Cheatham (issued in 1908), Brown (issued in 1918), Longfellow (issued in 1938) and two Anderson patents (issued in 1937 and 1939, respectively) are primarily designed for definitive fracture reduction and care. By necessity these are relatively complicated devices that a patient could not and should not adjust. The present splint is simple and can be adjusted by the patient as his or her spatial relationships to gravity indicate, such as standing, sitting or lying. The relatively more recent patent of Williams (issued in 1976) lacks flexibility for elbow position, does not support the proximal posterior forearm and has a fixed relationship to the trunk.
The present invention is directed to a universal splint or brace constructed of light-weight material. The ease of application, adjustment and adaptability are clear and concise. It can be quickly set to fit any patient. It includes rotation of the arm support to maintain the injured limb up in the air when the patient is in the supine or lying position--a new and invaluable concept. Total support on the trunk eliminates undue pressure in the axilla (armpit) over the arteries and nerves. The patient can be properly ambulated, yet painlessly and, more importantly, without effort, and even unconsciously maintain a static elevation of the injured part in the necessary and proper positions to avoid edema and its complications and thereby expediting regaining full functional recovery by the patient.
The object of the present invention is to provide a universal arm brace or splint for supporting an immobilized upper extremity or arm which avoids the disabling and painful complications and one wherein the patient can be properly ambulated and yet painlessly and unconsciously provided with a device for maintaining static elevation of the injured arm part, preferably above the level of the heat until the period of swelling and cast pressure necessary to maintain reduction and accute inflammatory changes have subsided.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent when considered in conjunction with the following specification and accompanying drawings wherein: